PJO One-Shots
by wishican97
Summary: My collection of PJO oneshots. Can be anything from Percabeth to totally non-romantic writing. Please request.
1. Sticky Notes and Necklaces

I watched him walk away, half of my heart screaming for him to turn around and look at me, the other half too proud to even admit I had ever cared for him at all. His shoulders tensed for a brief moment, but he quickly shook off his hesitation and kept walking.

"Screw you!" I yelled, ripping off the necklace he had given me and throwing it into the crystal-clear waters. The silver flashed in the light as it sunk. I stood there for a while, until I noticed the sun sinking on the other side of the ocean.

I wandered around camp for a while, skipping dinner. I kept replaying everything over and over again in my head. How the argument had started, how fast it had escalated into something way too big. Neither of us had been prepared for something like that.

It all felt so silly and childish in hindsight. I should have just let him win, and we would be sitting in the Big House right now with Chiron, or training in the arena.

I kicked at the dirt, looking up and realizing I had subconsciously gone to the one place I felt safe. Percy's cabin.

I stood and stared at the door for a while, knowing he wasn't inside. I almost jumped out of my skin when a concerned-sounding Piper said, "I heard about what happened."

"Great, I bet everyone did." As I said that, she looked down at her sneakers. She nodded.

"You want to come over to my cabin? Everybody else is busy. Nico and Leo started fighting again, and now there's a ghost-automaton army prancing around the arena." She laughed a little, and I knew she had wanted to watch.

"You should go," I said, putting my hands in my pockets. "It sounds like fun."

"Yeah, but having fun is way less important than making sure you're okay." She said kindly, resting a hind on my shoulder. "Now come on, we have hot chocolate."

I smiled sadly, grateful for her concern. She linked her arm with mine and led me down the path to the Aphrodite cabin.

I could smell the expensive perfume that always clung around their cabin, but I didn't mind. It was a constant scent, and sort of comforting.

Piper opened the door carefully, peaking her head around the edge.

"All clear." She said, pushing the door open fully.

I followed her in, tossing my jacket into a chair. She sat me down by the fire place and started mixing together various ingredients. The smell from the cocoa was strong and warm.

"So," She said after she had sat down across from me. "What happened?"

"I don't even really know. We were talking, and then we were fighting. At some point, it turned into both of us shouting over the other." I tried to hold back a sob, but failed.

"What were you talking about?" She asked gently.

"Is it stupid to say nothing?" I asked, and she shook her head no. "I mean, we weren't even talking about anything of importance, and then…"

"Was there any point when you saw Percy start to get upset?" Piper inquired, sipping her cocoa.

"Honestly, I don't even remember. I made some teasing offhand comment about how crazy his hair was, and he freaked. Piper, he freaked out about his hair." I rested my forehead against my knees, agitated.

Piper was laughing, and she set her mug down to avoid spilling. "I don't think this was really about his hair." She said dryly, picking at the fuzzies on her socks.

"It all just went so crazy after that. He was shouting about how he was never good enough, and I was shouting the same thing, and…" I stopped mid sentence, my mind reeling.

"Go find Percy, you idiot." Piper said chuckling. She picked up our now empty mugs and walked over to the tiny kitchenette.

I hugged her, grabbed my jcket, and ran out of the cabin, unsure where to look. I started walking, glancing around. I knew it probably wouldn't help much, but it felt nice to know I was at least trying to find him.

I had walked around most of the grounds before I finally reached the dock again. As soon as I saw the water, I knew I should have looked there first.

The moon was shining beautifully off of the glassy, still surface. It was so calm, I wanted to grab a chair and watch for a while.

A splash at the end of the pier brought me back to reality, and I started walking across the wooden planks. My footsteps echoed, piercing the almost frigid night air. I peered over the railing, leaning on my elbows. I saw I head of brown hair reappear moments later.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling my jacket tight around me.

Percy looked up at me, his eyebrows scrunched together. He dove again without another word.

"Fine then!" I yelled, sitting down. "I've got all night!" I swung my feet over the edge, tapping my heels against the wood.

He popped up again, a little farther to the right.

"Hey there!" I smiled, knowing I was making him angry. He glared at me and went under again.

We went on like this for a while. I finally stood to leave, the cold air having sunk too far into my bones for me to feel properly human anymore. I was almost back on the rough path that led to the water when Percy got out of the ocean.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, walking up on the beach. He was dry, which seemed unfair. I felt damp and chilled all over. Stupid sea god's kid powers.

"What?" I asked, propping my hand on my hip. I was trying not to shake.

"You can't just sit there and yell at me like that and then leave. Not fair." He crossed his arms, his blue-green eyes searching mine.

"You don't seem to have a problem with it." My teeth were starting to chatter, but I wasn't going to show him that.

"I," He stopped, not making any excuses. After a brief pause he said, "Are you shivering?"

"N-n-no." I stuttered, forcing my words out. "I'm f-f-fine."

He took two steps and closed the distance between us, pulling me to his chest.

"No, you're not." He said, picking me up bridal style. I tried to wriggle out of his arms, but my freezing limbs wouldn't cooperate.

"P-p-put m-me d-d-down!" I yelled, still stuttering. I couldn't seem to stop. I crossed my arms and rested my head in Percy's shoulder.

"Stop acting like that, you'll hurt yourself." He chuckled, walking towards his cabin.

I turned the knob on his cabin door for him, seeing how he wouldn't put me down until I was inside.

I tried to act indifferent, but I was too cold. He dropped me on the couch; I broke down and snuggled into his chest as I slowly regained feeling in my fingers and toes. I tried to remind myself that I didn't really want to be this close to him, that it was primal instinct. He was warm, I was cold, simple.

He laughed and looked down at me.

"Still cold?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"No." I spat, shifting away from him when I realized I had wrapped my arms around his waist. I immediately missed the warmth that had radiated from him.

"Well then." He said as he crossed his arms. He was still smiling, but he looked hurt. I felt a pang in my chest, knowing that I was the one who had upset him.

"I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath.

"Wait, what was that again?" Percy said, grinning triumphantly.

"I'm sorry." I pulled my knees to my chest burying my burning cheeks on the fabric of my jeans.

"I'm sorry too, and I love you." He said, smiling. I smiled back at him, but I was still unsure.

"I love you too Percy." I bit back a yawn and hugged my knees tighter to my chest.

"You look tired." He mumbled, resting his head on the back of the couch. I leaned backwards, into the armrest, putting a little more distance between us. Percy noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing my hand. He looked into my eyes worriedly, his fingers tracing my palm.

"Yeah, like you said, I'm really tired." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it waivered. Percy didn't hesitate before pulling me to his chest.

"I know." He said, resting his chin on the top of my head. "You've been dealing with a lot lately."

"Not really. I mean, it's been crazy, but in sort of a good way." It sounded weak even to me, and I knew Percy didn't buy it either.

"Let's see, you've been helping Chiron with training new recruits," He ticked up one finger. "Helping the Hephaestus cabin with new floor plans," Another finger shot skywards. "Helping _your_ cabin with new Capture the Flag strategies," Another finger. "Helping _me_ with school-"

He would have kept going, but I covered his mouth with the palm of my hand.

"Shove it Seaweed Brain. I can handle it." I snapped, falling back into the couch again. I crossed my arms defensively, not looking at him.

"Annabeth," He said, his voice soft. He grabbed my hand again, lacing his fingers with mine. I glanced at his eyes, and instantly melted. "I _know,_ trust me, I do, but I also know that you're only one person. You can't walk around with the weight of everybody else's world on your shoulders and act like you're okay. I don't want you to think that's what you have to do in order for me, or anyone else, to be proud of you, or to care about you."

I started crying, floods of tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them from spilling over, and I didn't really want to anymore. I curled up in Percy's lap, his arms wrapped around me again.

I hadn't realized how much I needed to hear those words until he had said them. The familiar ache in my chest returned as I thought about ever losing him again.

"Hey, you lost this." He whispered after I had calmed down. He held up the necklace he had given me, the same one I had thrown off the end of the pier.

"Oh my Gods, Percy, that's what you were doing in the water? But it was freezing!" I said.

He chuckled and reached behind me, clasping the pendant around my neck again.

I leaned forward and kissed him, catching him off guard. The feeling was the same now as it was the first time he kissed me. I smiled a little, and he pulled away. He grinned at me and sparks lit inside of me.

We laid there on the couch, both of us half asleep. I glanced up at him a couple times, and each time I was surprised yet again that we were together. He was completely amazing, the way he was with Tyson, with Nico. He was warm and loving, with his sea green eyes and tan skin. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because when I opened my eyes again I was in one of the spare bunks in the Poseidon cabin. I sleepily got out of bed and walked to the kitchenette, an almost identical set up to the one in the Aphrodite cabin.

Percy had made coffee, and I pulled a mug down from the top shelf. I was about to pour myself a cup when I noticed the sticky note on the handle of the coffee pot.

_Annabeth, I hope you're okay. I know things are crazy right now, but please hang in there for me Sweetheart. I've seen you pull through worse, and you're so beautiful because of it. _

_Percy._


	2. Requests?

**So I was wondering of anybody had any request? I want to start doing more request type things as a challenge, but I need you guys to ask for stuff. :)**

**I don't write slash, but I'd be willing to write any characters into the scene that you want. Feel free to leave incredibly specific requests. The more specific you are, the harder I need to work at it. :) **

**XX,**

**T**


	3. Bickerings and Secret-Keepings

**So first off, sorry that this is a choppy piece of crap. Second, if you want the second half of this, it'll be up (hopefully) within the next few days. :)**

I pounded my foot on the ground, knowing I looked like an overgrow toddler. In that moment, I found no reason to care.

"Not _Leo_." I whined, glaring at the curly haired boy next to me. His grubby tool belt was sitting in the chair next to him. I had to keep myself from reaching over and knocking it clear out of the room.

Percy, who had been staring at a large map of the camp that was spread across the table, glanced up at me. He arched his eyebrow, smirking at me.

"Yes, _Leo." _Percy said. Leo's cheeks had gone a vibrant shade of pink, and when I looked down at him, they darkened more. I ignored the tug in my chest that told me Leo was starting to get upset. I didn't need another guilt trip.

The tone in Percy's voice told me he didn't approve of my attitude. But I had had his mind set on having the Hephaestus cabin on mine and Percy's team for capture the flag, and Leo came along with that. It hadn't been easy getting my Hunters to agree to team with the campers, but after we had been pranked by the Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite cabins, there was no going back.

With the tips of my spiked hair dyed a vibrant fuchsia instead of their usual bleached blonde, and the Hunters all with varying shades of blue, pink, and green throughout their hair, we were out for as much blood as Chiron would let us spill.

It didn't help Leo's position with the hunters that he and some camper had pulled a similar prank two years before. Only they pulled it on the Aphrodite cabin, which made it sort of a moot point. Nico had seemed overly upset by the incident though.

I shrugged off Percy's comment, leaning my elbows on the table. I started to rearranged the pins we were using as markers, putting the tiny red pins, which symbolized the Hephaestus cabin, in the back. The blue pin, Percy, sat front and center, flanked by a mixture of gray and silver pins, for the Athena cabin and my Hunters.

Leo shifted uncomfortably and said, "You'll need at least one of the advanced Hephaestus campers in the front with Percy. No offence, but none f you guys will be able to work the machine."

It surprised me how hollow his voice sounded. He was never what I would describe as solemn, but now, his usually smiling brown eyes looked dead tired.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought, a string of curses running through my mind. Annabeth saw my mouth pressed into a firm line, and she looked at me questioningly. I shook my head, ignoring her and my new-found concern for Leo.

"And let me guess, you're going to be our saving grace, huh Valdez?" I snapped. I felt sick the moment the words left my mouth.

To my surprise, he laughed off my comment. "Well, I wasn't planning on saving you, Grace, but if you say pretty please I might consider." His voice was still of, and his smile seemed forced. Percy and Annabeth didn't seem to notice.

I watched carefully as Annabeth moved the pins again, shifting her campers and my hunters out slightly, creating a wider v shape.

"Leo, I want you with me. Thals, I'll need two of your hunters with us too. Percy, I won't be there to keep you from getting killed, so don't die." Annabeth said, pointing to each of us. Percy looked slightly sullen.

I grunted and walked out of the room. Footsteps followed me, but I ignored them. I could hear Annie and Perce still sitting at the table, and there had only been one other person in the room.

I shoved open the sliding glass door at the back of the Big House, slamming it closed as I left. It slid open again a second later.

"You can stop having a temper tantrum now, Thals, and you can start telling me what's actually going on." Leo said. I spun on my heel. He had his arms crossed, and he looked serious.

"I'm not having a tantrum, and nothing is going on." I said.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _The look on his face hadn't changed, and he knew I was lying.

"Fine, I'll be at the bunker. If you want to talk to someone, like, you know, your best friend, you could show up sometime before capture the flag starts." He walked off, his hands in his back pockets. I sighed and walked off to find Grover.

"That sounds like it sucks." Grover said. I had been sitting with him and complaining about my problem Leo for the last half hour.

"Yeah, and the worst part is, I can't even really tell him. I mean, I could, but I don't want to be the one responsible if anything happens." I said. Grover nodded.

"You guys have been friends for a while now. It'll be best if he hears it from you and not somebody else. To be honest, I think he's closer to you than he is to Piper."

I pressed my fingers to my temples.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone, you know?" I rested my head on Grover's shoulder. I cringed when I heard a conch blow in the distance.

"Well, time to buck up, Thals. You've got a game to win." Grover said as he pushed me off of the rock we had been perched on.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. Gods, I love that goat-man.

**Part two will be up soon! Leave me a comment if you have an requests or questions! :)**


End file.
